moviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (live action/CGI Movie)
The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time is to be an all new upcoming live action/CGI ''movie, based on the Nintendo 64 game of the exact same name, starring Taylor Swift, Josh Hutcherson, Dwayne Johnson, Halle Berry, Dakota Fanning, G. Hannelius and many others.'' Plot Summary Link, a brave young hero, is on a quest to save the world of Hyrule from Ganondorf and his evil army. Cast Members in the upcoming movie *Elsie Fisher as Young Zelda *Connor Fielding as Young Link *Dakota Fanning as Saria *Halle Berry as Impa *Dwayne Johnson as Ganondorf *Ron Jeremy as Talon *Hugh Laurie as Ingo *Ava Acres as Young Malon *David Wenham, Alan Rickman, Jim Broadbent and David Bradley as the Hyrule Castle Guards *Jerry Stiller as Captain Viscen, who throws a bomb right out the castle window *Hugo Weaving as the Hyrule Castle Gate Guard *Elijah Wood as the Death Mountain Gate Guard *Amy Adams as Anju, the Cucco woman in Kakariko Village *James and Oliver Phelps as the Gossiping Twins in Hyrule Market and Kakariko Village *Owen Fielding as Jimmy, the young boy playing in Kakariko Graveyard *Jim Carrey as the Happy Mask Salesman, the owner of the Happy Mask Shop in Hyrule Market *Edward Asner as Dampé, the grave digger in Kakariko Graveyard *Michael Gambon as Rauru *Drew Barrymore as Nabooro *Taylor Swift as Zelda/Sheik *Josh Hutcherson as Link *John Cleese as King Zora (voice) *Bailee Madison as Young Ruto (voice) *Kaley Cuoco as Aveil, the Gerudo who gives Link the membership card right after the Gerudo battle *Roger Moore as the Pond Owner in the Fishing Hut in Lake Hylia *Dana Gaier as Fado *Noah Munck as Mido *Martin Freeman as the Kokiri Shop Owner *Raven Goodwin, Hillary Duff, Ashanti and Rashida Jones as the Gerudo Guards *AnnaSophia Robb as the 1st Gerudo Captain at the Haunted Wasteland Gate *Emma Watson as the 2nd Gerudo Captain at the Gerudo Training Grounds gate *Glenn Close as Twinrova Double Dynamite *Gerard Butler as the Bazaar Shop Owner *Andy Serkis as the Poe Salesman * Popcorn Deelites as Epona (movie horse for the choice) *Gwyneth Paltrow as the Great Fairy of Power *Sofia Vergera as the Great Fairy of Magic *Liv Tyler as the Great Fairy of Courage *Jane Lynch as the Great Fairy of Wisdom *Bernard Hill as Mutoh, the boss of the carpenters *Viggo Mortensen as Ichiro, the 1st carpenter Link rescues from Gerudo’s Fortress *Kenneth Branagh as Jiro, the 2nd carpenter Link rescues from Gerudo’s Fortress *Alec Baldwin as Sabooro, the 3rd carpenter Link rescues from Gerudo’s Fortress *Jack Black as Shiro, the 4th and final carpenter Link rescues from Gerudo’s Fortress *Howie Mandel as Guru-Guru, the Windmill Hut man in Kakariko Village *Simon Helberg as the Potion Shop Owner in Hyrule Market and Kakariko Village *Kate Mara as Malon Voice Cast Members In The Upcoming Movie *G. Hannelius as Navi (voice) *Craig Ferguson as Kaepora Gaebora, the owl advisor (voice) *John Cleese as King Zora (voice) *Bailee Madison as Young Ruto (voice) *Mr. T as Biggoron (voice) *Eddie Murphy as Medigoron (voice) *Nathan Lane as Link-Goron (voice) *Simon McBurney as the Zora at the Rupee diving waterfall (voice) *Mark Hamil as Dark Link (voice) *Denis Leary as Phantom Ganon (voice) *Ralph Fiennes as King Dodongo (voice) *Carol Burnett as Queen Ghoma (voice) *Johnny Depp as Morpha (voice) *Sean Bean as Barinade (voice) *Kevin Spacey as Volvagia (voice) *Maggie Smith as Koume (voice) *Estelle Harris as Kotake (voice) *Robin Williams as Flare Dancer # 1 (voice) *Steve Carel as Flare Dancer # 2 (voice) *Evanna Lynch as Ruto (voice) *Jim Parsons as Bonooru, the 1st scarecrow at Lake Hylia (voice) *Ice Cube as Pierre, the 2nd and wandering scarecrow at Lake Hylia (voice) *Nick Nolte as Bongo-Bongo (voice) *Tom Kane, Maurice LaMarche, Rob Paulsen and Dan Castellaneta as the Gorons (voices) *Frank Welker, Quinton Flynn and Roger Craig Smith as the Deku Scrubs (voices) *Tom Kenny, Jim Cummings, Rodger Bumpass and Jess Harnell as the Zoras (voices) *Tara Charendoff as Beth, the 1st Poe Sister (voice) *Candi Milo as Joelle, the 2nd Poe Sister (voice) *Nancy Cartwright as Amy, the 3rd Poe Sister (voice) *Tress MacNeille as Meg, the 4th and final Poe Sister (voice) *James Earl Jones as Ganon, the ReDeads, the Gibdoes, the Red and Blue Tektites, the Guays, the Like-Likes, the Lizalfos, the Stalfos, the Dinalfos, the Mad Scrubs, the Octorocks, the Armos, the Fire and Ice Keeses and Big Octo (voices) *Nika Futterman as the Skull Kid (voice) *Jeffrey Tambour as Darunia (voice) Transcripts The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (live action/CGI movie) teaser trailer transcript The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (live action/CGI movie) trailer transcript The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (live action/CGI Movie) official transcript Category:Movies Category:Live action/CGI movies based on The Legend of Zelda series